swimming lessons
by tincan
Summary: What if an older Zim has to swim in gym for 2 weeks, and to make it worse what will he do if he doesn't know how to swim
1. bad news

As the years pass, not much changed. Dib got taller while his attire changed dramatically.  
He now wore loose fitting blue jeans and he had lost the trench coat, while his t-shirt changed into an evil looking frown face.

Zim on the other hand, remained the same. He had grown at least 1-2 inches over his years on Earth.

No one seemed to be bothered by his small size, because they assumed he was a midget with anger problems.

As horrible as it might seem, Zim and Dib were in almost every class, counting gym.  
Barging into the gym room, Zim quickly burst into the boy's locker room and changed as he always did before anyone could see him change.

Scrambling over to the cushioned wall, Zim waited as everybody taller than him started to line up against the same wall.

"Zim, what have I told you about wearing gloves!" Hollered the overweight gym teacher.  
"I told you it's a religion," Smiled Zim "see, she gets to wear that head thingy!" accused Zim as he pointed his gloved claw at a girl who was coming out of the locker room.

"Seems like your hiding something," snickered the older Dib. Sticking out his snake like tongue at Dib, Zim crossed his arms against his hideous gym shirt as he kicked Dib in the shin.

"Hey, what's that" began the gym teacher, "I tell you everyday, No Boots!" "I can wear them if I want," growled Zim.  
"No you can't, cause for the next two weeks we are swimming," sighed the teacher.

Feeling the life draining from within him, Zim looked over at an overexcited Dib. 


	2. pool

"Gir, locate all the paste," shouted Zim as he ran into his house.  
"Watching TV," Hollered Gir from the TV den.

Storming into the room formally called Gir's room, Zim glared at him then turned around to find the paste by himself.

Giggling, Gir looked at all the junk food around him and started to roll around amongst it.  
Perking his attention towards the archway, Gir sat up and ran towards the angry Zim.

"You forced that ugly pizza deliverer to come here again, didn't you?" yelled Zim as he pointed at all the greased up pizza boxed and cheese scattering the floor of his lower base.

"Food!" screamed Gir while he jumped into the heaps of pizza boxes.  
Finding a left over slice, Gir gobbled it down while Zim watched with disgust.

Rubbing glue into his skin, Zim started to walk towards his school as he continued to rub the substance into himself.

Reaching the door, Zim hurriedly shoved his rolled up sleeves down and disposed of the empty glue bottles.

Running to his locker, Zim opened it and grabbed some of the useless books he would need.

As the classes seemed to get shorter, Zim started to dread the bell as it rang to indicate the last class, gym.  
"See you at the pool," laughed Dib.

Dragging his feet against the tiled floor, Zim went up to his teacher as he was passing out the skool required swimsuits.

Looking down at Zim, Mr. More the gym teacher jerked his neck up as he schemed for a size an anorectic might wear.

"These might be too big, but they should do,' Mr. More said while he threw the swimming trunks into Zim's face.

Pulling them off of his face, Zim once again dragged his feet as he got ready to change into his trunks.

Slipping into a stall, Zim changed as everybody else stayed in the open within the Guy's locker room.

Opening the stall door, Zim fell back as it quickly shut back on him. Getting on his hands and knees, Zim crawled underneath the stall door and noticed Dib was holding the door and trying not to burst into laughter.

"I'm not in there," stated Zim as he dashed past the still changing humans.  
Standing in his dark blue trunks and boots with his gloves still on, Zim watched as Mr. More headed toward Him angrily.

"Someone hold Zim down!" shouted Mr. More. As Dib and Joel pinned the squirming Zim down, Mr. More peeled off Zim's black boots and gloves.

"Wow," gasped Dib. "That's nothing, you should see my feet," said a kid with webbed toes. Sitting up, Zim straighten his wig as Mr. More Took half Zim's attire and handed everybody a swimmers cap.

Walking behind Zim, Mr. More suddenly noticed Zim was still wearing something on his back. "Zim, take that off before I confiscate that too!" barked Mr. More.

"I can't, its Zim's Ummm Heart pumping machine," said Zim as he pointed to where he thought the human heart laid.

"Ok, then everybody in the pool!" screamed Mr. More.  
Gasping with relief from not having to take his pak off, Zim watched miserly as Dib jumped near him in hoped of getting him wet. 


	3. lessons begin

Feeling someone pushing him in, Zim screamed with fear as water seemed to swallow him up. Clawing angrily, Zim tried to pull himself to the surface when somebody quickly grabbed his shoulder.

Spitting out water, Zim hissed from the bitter taste as he gulped in breath.  
Clinging to the wall, Zim watched angrily as Dib swam back and forth in an effort to showoff.

"Zim, next time don't Sink!" said Mr. More as he rolled his eyes, "Do you even Know how to swim?" Shaking his head, Zim continued to cling to the wall as all the other students started splash each other.

"Does anybody in here want to teach Zim how to swim?" asked Mr. More as he rolled his hand over Zim.

Raising his hand dramatically, Dib started to shout as he tried to get his teacher's attention. "Ok Dib, I guess you can," sighed Mr. More, "Go over to the shallow end while the rest of us warm up."

"Yes!" Dib shouted as he raised his hand in a victorious gesture. Snickering from behind their breath, the rest of the students started to swim back and forth as the two rejects went to the shallow end.

"Now Zim, This is my chance to Expose you or just eliminate, you can choose," Smiled Dib as he glared at the uncomfortable Zim.  
"I choose neither," said the clinging Zim.

"I don't see any teaching over there!" shouted Mr. More from across the room.  
"I'm getting there!" Dib shouted.

"You're going to have to let go of that wall," began Dib.  
Looking down, Zim shook his head as he tried to touch the bottom of the shallow end of the pool.  
"GET teaching!" Mr. More shouted for the 2nd time.

'IM trying, he won't let go of the wall!" yelled Dib.  
"Then pull him off," Growled the teacher.

Grabbing onto Zim's shoulders, Dib standing to yank at him as Zim tried to not loose his grip.

Getting closer to the end of class, Dib finally got Zim away from the wall as he threw him into the middle of the shallow end.

Falling underneath again, Zim Continued to fight when Dib finally brought him back up.  
"Dang, you must feel weak if a superior being as you call your self, can't even stand up in the shallow end!" laughed Dib

Hearing the bell Ring, Zim sighed with relief as everybody got out of the pool including Dib.

Sinking underneath the terrorizing water, Zim started to get angry as he realized the tips of his fingers were the only thing able to get to the surface.

"Dib, Get back in there and rescue Zim!" Growled Mr. More "Do I have to?" wined Dib. Pointing a fat finger to the Zim's finger tips sticking above the water, Mr. More watched as Dib walked into the chest deep water and pulled Zim out. 


	4. 2nd week

"Class, Today is the 2nd week of swimming and we will now be using the diving board," babbled Mr. More "I would suggest that Zim go on it, But he has not even got the hang of floating on his back yet," sighed the teacher.

"I have to!" Zim shouted as he tried to defend his honor. "No you haven't, all you do is cling to that stupid wall," laughed Dib.  
Releasing his small hand from the wall, Zim shook it as he muttered underneath his breath.

Glaring at all the students doing back flips off of the diving board, Zim started to loose his train of thought when someone snatched him off of the wall formally known as Zim's wall.

"I know we gave up teaching you how to swim, But I really don't care," began Mr. More, "If your going to pass this class, you have to jump off the diving board."

Hearing a kid jumping off the diving board and shouting Yah I got my first a, Zim gulped as his stupid Earth teacher pushed him in the direction of the out of place board.

"My Tallest would never make me do anything as humiliating as this," grumbled Zim while he edged his way to the board.

Standing on the edge, Zim looked down and started to chicken out.  
Backing off the board, Zim knocked into someone as he tried to escape from what felt like his doom.

Smiling a triumphant smile, Dib picked Zim up and threw him off of the board.  
Shielding his face, Zim did a belly flop while he gulped in the water.

After getting fished out, Zim chocked out, "So I got an a?" "No Zim, You didn't," sighed Mr. More, "You were thrown instead of jumping"  
Getting ready to pounce at the overweight teacher, Zim heard the bell ring and quickly ran to get changed.

Walking home, Zim slid inside as he said, "Computer, Did you get anything about this swimming stuff yet?" "I told you all about it last week!" sighed the uninterested Computer.

"Yeah I know what you said, But How do you Learn in 1 earth day!" shrieked the angered Zim. Sending a Thick cord out of the wall, Zim was lifted into the air as more knowledge of how to swim filled his Pak.

Falling back to the floor, Zim grumbled as the cord released itself and disappeared.  
"I really need to fix that," said Zim to himself. 


	5. paste shortage

As the next two days past, Zim started to get use to the whole being underwater faze.  
He was suddenly able to dog paddle but couldn't keep it up for long.

"Hey Zim, I see your doing better at swimming," yelled Mr. More, "How about you ditch that shallow end and come to the deep end!"

"Ok!" Hollered Zim as he started to paddle over to the wall. Feeling a slight Tinkling in his right arm, Zim quickly looked down as he noticed his right arm had started to smoke.

Screaming, Zim lost his balance from the wall and fell underneath.  
Gripping his arm, Zim quickly resurfaced as he jumped out of the pool.

"I need More Paste!" Zim almost screamed as everybody started to run towards him.  
"Oh, you just got a swimmers cramp, isn't that nice," Smiled the stupid teacher.

"That's not swimmers cramp, his arm is freaking surround in smoke!" stated Dib, "so he's an alien!"

"No he's not, aliens don't swim," said a loud mouthed girl. "Zim's ok, the filths can leave now!" Zim said after his arm seemed to get better.

"I'm watching you!" growled Dib while he left with the rest of his class.  
Sighing, Zim jumped up and sprinted into the empty locker room.

Digging through everybody's things, Zim growled, "Where is paste when Zim needs it"  
Going through the Dib's things, Zim got angry when he saw the skools supply of glue completely drained.

Throwing the empty bottles against the wall, Zim started to have a fit as he realized Dib always ruined his plans.

Back outside, Dib was bursting into laughter when he heard thumps and groans coming from the crammed locker room.

"What's so funny?" asked Gretchen. "If I told you, you wouldn't understand it as funny," laughed Dib. "Hey!" Gretchen shot back as she glared at Dib.

Hearing Zim burst out, Dib eyed him happily as he noticed Zim was now staring at the water differently. "Hey Zim, What about you go jump off the diving board now!" chirped Dib.

"Yeah, go get it over with," agreed Mr. More. "Sorry, my foot hurts," Lied Zim.  
"Oh, then go get changed and sit over there," pointed Mr. More.

Pulling on his shirt and pants, Zim struggled outside the walls of the locker room and walked lightly over to his teacher and asked," Can I have my gloves and boots."

"I wouldn't have to hide them from you, if you would just take them off without a fight!" answered his teacher as he reveled Zims gloves and boots to him.

Grabbing them, Zim pulled his gloves on and walked over to his assigned wall to pull on his boots. 


	6. Pak problems

"Hey Zim, is your foot better?" Asked Gretchen sweetly. "No!" screamed Zim, "the pain!" "He's just saying that because I emptied all of the glue out," mocked Dib.

"You're the one who made the glue go scarce?" questioned Gretchen.  
"Yep!" answered the proud Dib.

"You jerk, I needed that glue for art class!" cried Gretchen.  
Feeling tons of evil glares resting on him, Dib shrunk into the back and tried to keep quiet.

'Class, tomorrow the pool is getting cleaned so go to the health room # 710," Mr. More said while he stared at the hypnotizing murky water.

Forgetting that his foot was suppose to be hurt, Zim walked over to the doors and waited patiently.  
Sensing the larger beings getting closer, Zim turned around and yanked his head up. "How's the view down there?" laughed the taller bully. "Not very pleasant," answered Zim truthfully.

Laughing at Zim's remark, the taller kids burst through the door which caused Zim to fall on his back.  
"My spine!" shrieked Zim while pulling himself to his feet.

Knowing that the football team was the only people allowed to leave before the bell rang, Zim took a chance and ran after them.

Sneaking up behind the taller kids, Zim pulled out four spider legs as water leaked from his Pak. Pulling the extended legs across the feet of his peers, Zim yelled Victory for Zim as the students tumbled to the floor.

Walking home, Zim fell back as sparks started to surround his body. "Why is this happening?" Shrieked the electrified Zim.

As his Pak stopped shocking him, Zim sat up and pulled his transmitter out of his Pak as more water leaked from the holes and burnt his skin where the glue had started to wear off.

"Gir, come quick, something's wrong with my" began Zim. "No pig, that's my burrito!' came Gir's high pitched voice.

"Pig's over there isn't he, I TOLD You Pig can't come over anymore!" screamed Zim.  
He knows was the only response he got as Gir's voice disappeared and loud noises could be heard. 


	7. news

Walking up to his door, Zim watched as Gir ran up to him and yelled, "What took you so long!" "I had to walk home because you didn't come," spat Zim.

"I did, see I'm here," Gir stated," get on"  
"The door is right there!" Zim said as he looked at the door.  
"But," said Gir as he got teary eyed.

"Fine," Zim said as he climbed onto Gir's back.  
Giggling, Gir activated his jets and moved one inch.

"Were here!" shouted the overjoyed Gir.  
Climbing off, Zim struggled inside and walked past all the muddy pig tracks.

Inside one of his layers, Zim pulled off his Pak and quickly tinkered with it as his life clock ticked.  
Shaking it, Zim watched as water started to pore out of it.

Screeching from the extra drops that touched his skin, Zim grabbed a can of water be gone, that he had stolen earlier that day. Spraying his Pak and fixing some adjustments, Zim pulled his Pak back onto his back before his 10 minutes were up.

Heading back upstairs, Zim tripped over something and quickly looked down to see that Gir was lying in the middle of the floor.

"Gir, don't lie in the middle of the floor," snapped Zim. "Yes my lord," saluted Gir in command mode.  
Running over to the couch, Gir went out of his command mode.

Tilting his head, Gir screamed, "Somebody needs a hug, ITS ME!" Running out of the room, Zim wasn't as lucky as he would have hoped as Gir jumped on his head screaming IM HUGGING YOU!

The next day, Zim walked into the health room as he thought about the scarce glue within the town.

Walking past Dib, Zim pushed down his books and slumped back in his seat.  
Grumbling, Dib slipped to the floor as he started to pick up his scattered belongings.

"Class, since the pool is being cleaned, we will only have one more day of swimming," said Mr. More Smiling, Zim turned his attention to Dib and gave him an I told you look.

"Tomorrow will be a free day, so you only have until tomorrow to finish your requirements," Mr. More said.  
Looking at a girl who had her hand up, Mr. More allowed her to speak.  
"Mr. More, can we bring a friend?" asked the girl.

"I guess you can, but they better not get in my way!" warned Mr. More 


	8. Final day

Heading out the door, Zim trembled at the thought of the pool water as Gir skipped behind him.  
What are you doing? asked Zim. 

Im coming with you!smiled Gir.  
Who says? questioned Zim. Your friend said to bug you, Isnt that Nice! giggled Gir.

The Dib, Oh he will pay! began Zim, Well if you have to come go change into that filthy human costume. Throughout the day, Gir magically disappeared and turned back up as Zims gym class began.

I see almost everybody brought a friend, Mr. More said.  
Getting changed, Zim dragged Gir into the stall with him as he helped him pull a swimsuit over his costume.

Crawling underneath the door, Gir giggled as Zim used the door.  
Hey Gir, come over here, Dib said while he whistled.

Listing, Gir walked towards them but fell backwards as Zim locked his hand into Girs Awww isnt that cute, teased Dib.

Ignoring his stupid comment, Zim walked outside and watched as Gir jumped into the pool.  
Luckily, Zim had fixed Gir so that he would be waterproof and wouldnt spark.

Sitting at the bottom of the pool, Gir laughed as bubbles went to the surface.  
Is he ok? asked a concerned student.  
Yeah, he just loves to sit under that horrible water, replied Zim, If you want, you could bring him back up.

Pulling Gir up from the bottom of the deep end of the pool, the girl tried to hand him to Zim. Squinting at the water covered Gir, Zim said, You can put him back down.

Sitting Gir on an inter tube, the girl dove underwater.  
Master, Look at me! screamed Gir as he looked Zim who was three inches away from him.

Yes, Zim sees you, Zim said as he tried to force a smile onto his face.  
Attention everybody, who ever missed art class do to the absence of glue, Please report to the art room promptly and finish your work, said the intercom.

Looking at Gir, Zim said, Wait here, I'll be right back!  
Ok, but you have to promise to play with me! chirped Gir.

Fine, answered Zim as he ran in the hall towards the art room.  
I cant let him get to the paste! shrieked Dib as he jumped out of the water.  
Running into the art room, Dib jumped at Zim as he held onto the bottle of glue.

Zim, give me that paste! Dib yelled as he tried to reach his arm towards the bottle.  
Hey, you cant be in here wearing swimsuits, go back to your class! ordered the wrinkled faced art teacher

Walking back to the pool, Zim and Dib were still fighting over the glue until Zim crawled underneath Dibs long legs and escaped.

Hiding from Dib, Zim pulled his legs up to his chest as he started to rub the glue furiously into his skin.  
Back out side, Zim was confronted by his teacher.

Is that your friend? Mr. More asked while pointing to a waving Gir.  
Yes, replied Zim. Well, he threw my car keys at the bottom of the pool, so you better go retrieve them, growled Mr. More.

Groaning, Zim forced himself in as he tried to sink to the bottom.  
Getting a case of claustrophobia, Zim yelled Gir as water got into his mouth and stung his insides.

Hi, you want to play now? Gir asked as he grabbed onto Zim chest and caused them to sink to the bottom.  
Trying to get Gir off him, Zim activated his spider legs but got discouraged as his mechanic legs tried to claw at the slick wall.

Gir, get those and help me up, commanded Zim while pointing to the shiny keys and ignoring the painfully water building up in his mouth.

Pretty Gir screamed as he let his arm snatch the keys and shoved them into his head.  
Seeing something beside Girs piggy collection, Zim pulled it out to see that it was a swimming brick.

Dropping the brick on the floor, Zim and Gir started to float back up as Zim pushed Girs treasures back into his head and pulled his costume back over his head.

Gasping, Zim clawed at the floor but fell back in as Dibs foot knocked him underneath.  
Back underneath the water, Zim peered his fingers to the wall and inched his way from Dib.

Pulling himself up with his spider legs, Zim quickly pushed Dib in as he whipped the extra drops of water off himself.

Hey, you promised you would play with me, Gir yelled as Zim started to walk away.  
Fine, what you want to play? asked Zim sarcastically.

Lets go there! Protested Gir as he pointed to the diving board area. What about over there, its also pretty deep, Zim said while pointing towards the shallow end.

Getting pulled onto the board, Zim looked down as Gir did a cannonball into the water.  
Popping back up, Gir smiled and yelled, Your turn! I dont know about this, complained Zim while looking at the tired Dib and clipboard holding teacher.

. Taking in a deep breath, Zim closed his eyes and imitated Gir.  
Bobbing back up, Zim dog paddled over to the edge while he sank a couple of times.

Grumbling, Zim got patted on the back as Mr. More said way to go, you got an A!  
Pulling Gir to the shallow end, Zim leaned over the edge and grabbed an inter tube.  
Sitting on the edges, Zim tried to keep his balance as he tried not to touch the water.

Till the end of the day, Zim had to tolerate with Gir as he kept bugging him to play with him.  
I am playing with you, see Zim is on this circler object, Zim pointed out.

Feeling someone pulling him on his waste, Zim struggled to stay up as he fell through The middle of his tube. Woo, you came to me! squealed Gir as he continued to grip Zims waist.

Hearing the bell ring, Zim and Gir pulled their heads up from the shallow end and climbed out.

Pulling the wet suit off of Gir, Gir ran underneath the half changed Zim screaming Im Naked while an angry Zim chased after him.

Cant you guys tell hes a robot built on destruction, just look at that pathetic costume!  
Are you calling the toddler ugly! asked a shocked kid.

Getting swarmed by teens, Dib started to get a beating of his life as Zim finally caught the sugar high Gir.

Hey that kid ate my sugar! yelled Joel as he looked sadly at his empty bag.  
Retrieving his boots and gloves from his teacher, Zim and Gir snuck outside right after the bell rang.

Back inside the base, Zim yelled, Computer, destroy this pitiful human water wear!  
Watching the suit blow up, Gir Screamed, can we do that again?  
Sure, snickered Zim. Giggling, Gir ran outside to find more stuff to blow up.

Ok i was looking at some of my stories and i relized i Put THIS chapter in the wrong story.. I have no idea how that happened

anyway this was an old chapter for the story that it GOES with so i apologize :)


End file.
